A day in konoha
by Bob Bandicoot
Summary: Naruto decides to go for a walk in Konoha. But, this day will be proved to be anything but calm! Re-checked, no longer a one shot, now a two shot! Funny, with multiple pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Happy new year everyone. I decided to write a funny story that I've been thinking for a while. Enjoy! I do not own Naruto.**

**A day in Konoha**

It was a nice, sunny morning in Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto was walking around the village relaxed, wondering how he would pass his day. After thinking over it for a while, he decided to do something different for a change. Go eat ramen at his favourite place. Naruto grinned happily at the thought of the hot, large portions of ramen served by the smiley, kind old cook or his cute daughter. "Nah, it's too early!" he thought. "Maybe, I'll drop by Tsunade-baachan first, to see how she's doing, and then I'll go get my fill for today!" With this in mind, Naruto changed his direction towards the hokage's mansion. The blond shinobi continued his walk, until he noticed a very familiar figure coming from the other way of the road. "Yo, Konohamaru!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto-niichan!" the young genin said enthusiastically.

"Hey, where are you going so eagerly? You seem to be in a hurry" Naruto asked.

"I am in a hurry! I have an important mission!" Konohamaru said proudly.

"An important mission, huh? What, there are more missing cats to be found?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Konohamaru said seriously. "I have a super important A-class mission with Ebisu-sensei, Genma-sensei and Raido-sensei!"

"Eh? You have an A-class mission?" the blond shinobi said surprised. "Really? What kind of mission?"

"I can't tell you that, it's top secret! Besides, I think I'm late, I should already be at the village's gate. Don't worry thought, I'll tell you everything once I'm back! Bye, Naruto-niichan. Wish me luck!" the young genin greeted and started running towards the exit of the village.

"Ah, yeah. Good luck" Naruto said still surprised. He stood there, thinking about what had just happened. "Konohamaru on an A-class mission? When did he get so good? Oh, well" he continued putting his arms behind his head and grinning happily "I guess I should be happy about him. Well, I am happy for him! Way to go Konohamaru!" he shouted and the young genin waved back. "Now, to go to Baachan. Maybe I could ask her about Konohamaru's mission" he thought and resumed his walk. He continued his way, watching the people around him who greeted him warmly until he heard some familiar voices behind some trees in a slightly secluded place. Naruto went closer to see who was there but he stopped when he heard a girly voice that he recognized.

"I don't get it Neji. Why did you want us to come here all by ourselves?" the girly voice asked.

"What's wrong with that Tenten? I thought you liked hanging out with me" a male voice responded.

"Heh, heh, Neji and Tenten have gone on date!" Naruto thought "I wonder if I should interrupt them."

"Tenten, I have something important to tell you" Neji said suddenly in a serious way.

"What is it? I'm listening" Tenten said in more relaxed way. Naruto suddenly froze. It seemed like his friends were having a very intimate discussion. "Maybe I shouldn't listen to this" he thought but then he snuck towards them and peeked between the tree leaves. Neji and Tenten were standing close, facing each other. Neji had a serious look on his face while Tenten had a slightly wondering expression.

"Tenten" Neji said after a deep breath "I have confession to make. You know, we've been teammates for quite a while now. And, all this time you've been there for me, supporting me, carrying for me, even when I was … not a very nice guy. You've always been there for me. And, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he said showing a hint of blushing.

"Neji…" Tenten said silently, with a smile on her blushing face.

"What I'm trying to say is" Neji continued after holding Tenten's hands "that I like you! I really like you … and I want to be with you. What do you say?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Wow!" Naruto thought "I never thought that Neji had it in him. Actually, I never thought that he was capable of such feelings at all!" he continued remembering his friend's stoic and nearly emotionless attitude.

"Oh, Neji" Tenten said "I can't believe you've actually managed to say something like this. This must have been really hard for you. I like you too, I really do. But you know" she continued stammering a little "I only see you as friend, sorry!" she finished with an embarrassed smile. Neji took an expression like he was hit with a frying pan.

"Tenten…" he whispered.

"Oh, come on now Neji. Don't be like this" Tenten said patting his back. "I'm sure that a good looking guy like you won't have any problem finding girls. I bet that the right girl is waiting for you right around the corner! Okay then" she continued cheerfully "I am going to buy some new kunai. See you later!" Tenten greeted and prepared to leave.

"Damn it, she's coming this way!" Naruto thought panicked. He was barely able to hide just moments before Tenten passed right next to him. "Phew, that was close!" Naruto thought and looked back at Neji. He was still standing there like he was frozen with his hands up, holding nothing but air.

"Tenten…" he whispered again.

"Maybe I should go" Naruto thought and went on his way. As he continued his walk, Naruto was still thinking about the scene that he saw earlier. "Poor guy" he thought as he remembered Neji's reaction. "Still, that was pretty strange! It's not like him to lose his cool like this. And I never thought that Tenten would blew him off like this either. That was really strange. Oh well" he finished his thinking and started to look around again until he noticed a tall, white haired shinobi with a jonin outfit. "Kakashi-sensei!" the blond shinobi greeted.

"Oh, Naruto! Just the person I was looking for" the white haired jonin said.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei why are you holding a suitcase?" Naruto asked, after noticing a large green suitcase on his sensei's side.

"This? Well, Naruto I'll be leaving from Konoha for a while so, I packed a few staff!"

"Leaving? Where are you going Kakashi-sensei?"

"You see, I've been chosen to play the main character in the new Icha-Icha movie!" Kakashi said unusually excited.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief. "But, Kakashi-sensei you are not an actor"

"I know. That's why I didn't have my hopes up when I auditioned for the role a couple of days ago. I did it mostly for fun, but it turned out that they liked it! I can't believe it, this is like a dream come true!" Naruto sweatdropped. Kakashi now had an expression that he had seen him having only once before. When he gave him the newest edition of his favourite book after he returned from his nearly three year absence.

"Oh, Naruto. There's a role in the movie for you too, if you want to play. What do you say?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no! I think I'll pass!" Naruto said hastily "Anyway, I need to get going. Well, good luck in your shooting, I suppose" he said as he started to walk away.

"Thanks Naruto. And don't worry! I'll make sure to send you some first-class tickets for the movie!" the white haired jonin waved. Naruto continued his way thinking about his encounter with his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei starring in a movie?" he wondered. Naruto knew what a huge fan his sensei was for the Icha-Icha series, that the blond shinobi himself found ridiculous to say the least, but that seemed a little too much even for him. "Well, at least the movie should be fun" he concluded his thoughts again as he finally arrived at the hokage's mansion. He greeted the guard and entered the building. He went up the stairs, walked the hallway and he was about to get into the hokage's office when he heard someone calling him.

"Naruto-kun!" a short haired brunette woman said.

"Oh, Shizune-neechan!" Naruto said cheerfully. Shizune approached him holding a couple of books and parcels.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Are you here to visit the hokage?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. Hey, do you need help with these?" Naruto asked pointing at the books and parcels.

"No, no I got it. Thanks! Only, can get the door please?" Shizune asked lifting a little more the pile that she was holding.

"Sure! I was about to get in there anyway" Naruto said and opened the door. "Good morning, Baachan! Eh?" Naruto stopped surprised. In the office there was someone sitting, but not the one that usually sat there, and certainly not the one that Naruto expected.

"What are you talking about idiot? Do I seem like an old lady to you?" an annoyed teenager with pineapple black hair said.

"Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked in shock "What are you doing here? And why are wearing the hokage's outfit?"

"What kind of question is this Naruto-kun? Are you in a mood for jokes?" Shizune asked laughing. "Shikamaru has taken Tsunade-sama's place as the new hokage! Here, hokage-sama I brought you some documents that need to be checked" she said, as she left the pile of books and parcels that she was holding on the desk.

"Groan, I told not to call me like this Shizune-san. I'm younger than you anyway" Shikamaru mumbled.

"But where is Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Why are you shouting? Tsunade-sama has gone on vacation with Jiraya-sama. Don't you remember?" Shikamaru said.

"Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin? On vacation?" Naruto said surprised. He imagined the two of them drinking together in some restaurant and grinned happily at the thought. But, then something came to his mind. "But then, why am I not the hokage?" he complained.

"An idiot like you? Hokage? No, it's too early for you. Maybe you'll be the next one" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, and what about you?" Naruto responded annoyed.

"What about me? It's a drag, but someone has to do it. Anyway, I'm too busy Naruto. If you don't need anything then I suggest you go" Shikamaru said.

"Fine, I'm going. You don't have to push me" Naruto said irritated. "Bye, Shizune-neechan"

"Bye, Naruto-kun" Shizune greeted.

Naruto got out of the hokage mansion really annoyed. "Shikamaru is the new hokage? That cloud watching, lazy bum is the new hokage? What's up with that? I know that he is smart and all, but he was too bored to even become a jonin and now he is the hokage?" he thought angrily. "And how come Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin are on vacation? When did that happen?" he wondered confused. He continued his walk until he saw another familiar face.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day!" a brown haired man greeted another man with his deep voice, outside a house.

"Captain Yamato!" Naruto greeted the second leader of his team.

"Good morning Naruto!" the brown haired shinobi greeted.

"Hey, who was that guy? And why are you wearing a tie?" Naruto asked, after noticing that his sensei was wearing his regular jonin outfit, but in addition to that, he was also wearing a blue tie with trees on it.

"Oh, he was just a client. I just made a sale" Yamato said.

"A sale? What are you talking about? What did you sell?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, you haven't heard yet, have you Naruto? I decided to get in the house selling business!" Yamato said enthusiastically.

"What?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah. I figured, since it's so easy for me to create a house thanks to my wood release, why not start selling houses?" Yamato said.

"That's… something new. I never thought of you as a business man, Captain Yamato" Naruto said, still trying to process what he just heard.

"Yamato-senpai, I'm done" a pale, black haired teen said, after coming out of the house.

"Sai!" Naruto said surprised.

"Ah, hello Naruto!" Sai said with a smile.

"Sai, what are you doing here? What do you mean you are done?" Naruto asked.

"Sai and I are working together" Yamato said. "You see, selling houses is one thing but, selling decorated houses is even better. So I'm making the houses, and Sai here is decorating them."

"But, don't your paintings usually come to life?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Good point Naruto! But don't worry thought, I'm using a different paint for the houses" Sai said smiling.

"Well, that's a relief" Naruto mumbled.

"So, Naruto would you like a new house? I'm going to make you a special price!" Yamato said.

"No, no, I think I'm fine with the house that I already leave in" Naruto said hastily "Anyway, I need to get going. Bye" he said as he started to go away.

"Bye, Naruto. And don't hesitate to call me, if you change your mind" Yamato said.

"Yeah, sure" Naruto mumbled as he continued his walk. "What's going on today? Everyone is acting really strange" Naruto wondered. "Oh well, never mind that. I think it's finally time for ramen!" he thought happily as he rubbed his belly. "Alright, off I go to Ichiraku's then!" Naruto put his arms around his head and continued his way happily at the thought of his meal, until he run into another friendly face. Even thought Naruto had never actually seen the particular guy's face. A heavily clothed, hooded figure was leaning on a tree, nearly hidden in the shadows. Normally, he would pass completely unnoticed, but Naruto has learned to be more aware of this particular guy so he went towards him.

"Hey Shino" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto" the hooded shinobi greeted. "I see you finally learned to notice me"

"What kind of greeting is this? What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto said annoyed.

"I'm waiting for someone" Shino said.

"You are waiting for someone? Who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Her" Shino said simply as he turned his head. Naruto turned his head as well to see the newcomer. A beautiful girl with long, platinum blond hair, tied in a ponytail, was running towards them.

"Shino-kun!" the girl shouted cheerfully, as she waved at them.

"Ino!" Naruto said a little surprised, since he wasn't actually expecting to see her.

"Ah, Naruto. Good morning. What are you doing here?" Ino asked lightly.

"Well, I just happened to pass by, and I stopped for a "Hi". What are you doing here?"

"I told you already. I was waiting for her" Shino said firmly.

"You were waiting for her? What, are you guys on a date or something?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, we are" Ino said, and put her arm around Shino's arm.

"Eh? You two are on a date? Really? But, how? When?" Naruto said in absolute surprise.

"Why are you so surprised Naruto? What is there not to like about Shino-kun?" Ino said a little annoyed. "He is so tall, cool, mysterious and handsome. He is an absolute dream!" Ino said with a light blush and a dreamy expression.

"How can you tell that he is handsome? He is always covered up" Naruto mumbled.

"Do you have a problem with that, Naruto?" Shino said in a silent, yet a little threatening voice, leaning towards him.

"No, no! I'm happy for you guys!" Naruto hurried to answer, waving his hands in defence.

"Well you should be! And for your information Naruto, girls like this kind of guys. Perhaps if you changed your style a little, Sakura would see you in a different way" Ino said.

"Sakura-chan? But how do you …" Naruto stammered blushing.

"Oh, come on now! It's not such a big secret! Anyway, think about it, okay?" Ino said and turned towards Shino "Shall we, Shino-kun?" she asked with a honey voice.

"Of course, Ino-chan" Shino responded in his usual tone "Bye Naruto" he greeted and left, with Ino hanging from his arm. Naruto stayed there in absolute shock, thinking about what just happened. It took him a while to realize that he had been standing at the same spot for about five minutes, before he continued his way. "Girls like this kind of guys? Are you kidding me? What's going on today?" the blond shinobi thought angrily, as he passed another heavily clothed, hooded figure, who was walking the opposite way. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, and turned so fast that he got dizzy for a moment. "Shino?! What are you doing here? You just left with Ino, didn't you?" he asked surprised.

"What are talking about? Did you hit your head or something you idiot?" the hooded shinobi said.

"What? Kiba? Is that you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Of course it's me? Who did you expect?" Kiba said annoyed.

"But, what are you wearing? You're dressed just like Shino! How do you expect me not get confused?" Naruto yelled, annoyed as well.

"Well, maybe you were confused by this but, didn't you notice Akamaru over here?" Kiba said, as he pointed at a big, white hairy dog on his side.

Naruto sweatdropped. "That's Akamaru?" he said after looking at the dog. Akamaru was wearing a large hood as well, which resulted in a long cape that covered nearly the entire body. On top of that, he was also wearing black sunglasses. "He's dressed up exactly like you. Why are you dressed like this anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you know who Shino is dating? Ino! You've seen it yourself, haven't you? I was surprised at first too but, apparently, girls like this kind of style. So, I thought I should give it a shot!" Kiba explained.

"Oh, come on now! This is dumb! Shino just got lucky! You don't expect that something like that is actually going to work!" Naruto said.

"I think it's working already buddy! Check this babe across the road" Kiba said silently, with a smirk. Naruto turned slowly and nearly got a head rush. Across the street was a beautiful girl with blonde hair, caught in four small pigtails, a slim figure and she was wearing a short, black kimono and fishnet stockings.

"You're kidding me! She's really cute! Wait, I think she reminds me of someone" Naruto said scratching his head. "If only she turned this way… Wait! That's Gaara's sister!" he said surprised.

"Yep, that's her! And I'm pretty sure she's looking this way! So, if you'll excuse us, Akamaru and I are going over there for a nice, friendly talk! See you later buddy!" Kiba said with a grin and started to walk away. "And hey, Naruto. Maybe you should consider changing your style too! Come on, Akamaru!" he added, and went across the road towards Temari with his dog on his side. Naruto watched the two of them talking for a while, before, eventually leaving together, with Temari putting her arm around Kiba's arm.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Naruto thought, stunned "It actually worked?! Ow, man. I doubt if Gaara and Kankuro will like this! Okay, what is going on today?" he said loudly. "Neji proposes to Tenten but he gets blown, Kakashi-sensei stars in a movie, Shikamaru is the new hokage, while Baachan is on vacation with Ero-sennin, captain Yamato is selling houses and Sai is helping him, and now Shino is like the new Sasuke and goes out with Ino, while Kiba copies him and gets a date with Gaara's sister?! What's wrong with everyone today?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, Naruto-kun why are you yelling like that?" Naruto heard a voice behind him. The blond shinobi turned towards the way he was called and signed with relief.

"Fuzzy brows and Thick brow-sensei!" he said with enthusiasm. The energetic duo was apparently jogging, and had stopped because of Naruto's yelling. "At least they are acting normal. Well, as normal as they can be. They are not actually, what you would call your everyday, average people but, compared to everyone else today…" Naruto thought.

"Good morning Naruto!" the lively jonin said with his signature shiny grin. "Is something troubling your youthful heart?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing! I'm fine!" Naruto said, a little embarrassed for his outburst.

"You seemed a little frustrated about something" Lee commented. "The best way to let go of your frustration is with some intense training! What do you say Naruto-kun? Will you come with us?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"That's an excellent idea Lee! What do you say Naruto? Will you join us in morning training? We are already waiting for one more to come with us, but the more, the better!" Guy said even more enthusiastically.

"No thanks" the blond shinobi said. "Maybe some other time. I was on my way to get something to eat anyway… Wait, you said you're waiting for one more to join you? Who?" Naruto asked, wondering who could actually keep up with the two of them in their intense training.

"The newest member of our group, of course! Look, there he comes!" Guy said as he pointed at the direction behind Naruto. The blond shinobi turned to see the energetic duo's new training partner, and his jaw nearly hit the floor from the surprise. The one who was coming was none other than Chouji!

"Good morning Guy-sensei, Lee! Hey, good morning Naruto!" Chouji greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Chouji-kun!" Lee greeted.

"Good morning Chouji! Are you ready for our training?" Guy asked.

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Chouji responded enthusiastically, in a similar way with Lee.

"Excellent!" Guy beamed with excitement. "So, Naruto are you coming?"

But Naruto didn't answer. He was still trying to process what he was seeing. It was not only the fact that the laid-back Chouji, who usually watched clouds with Shikamaru while eating a bag of chips, had decided to join the two most energetic shinobi in the village. It was also the fact that he was dressed exactly like them! And while the full body, green spandex suit seemed to fit Guy and Lee's tall and slim figures, even in a strange way, Chouji's chubby figure seemed to be a different story. "Why are you wearing this?" Naruto managed to whisper.

"Why am I wearing this? But because it's the perfect material for training of course!" Chouji said.

"Well said Chouji! Anyway, it seems that Naruto doesn't feel very youthful today. No matter, it happens sometimes. Are you two ready?" Guy asked Lee and Chouji.

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" both of them responded at once, with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"Good! Let's start then by making 200 times the round of the village! And then we continue with 5000 push-ups! Let's go with the power of youth!" Guy said and started jogging vividly, with his two training partners on his sides.

"Bye Naruto" they greeted as they took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Naruto remained at the same spot, not moving for a while, until he finally found the courage to move. "Maybe some ramen will make this day a little normal" he thought as he hurried to his favourite place in the village. Naruto finally saw Ichiraku's place and rubbed his belly with a happy grin. "At last, ramen!" he thought happily and rushed to the shop. "Good morning old man!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, good morning Naruto! I was wondering when you'll come by" a female voice was heard.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" another, more hesitant, female voice greeted.

Naruto opened his eyes widely in surprise. "Sakura-chan?! Hinata?! What are you doing here?" he asked, as he saw the two girls behind the bench, wearing cooking aprons and caps. "Where are old man Ichiraku and Ayame-oneechan?"

"They both went on vacation to rest, so we took over his shop for now!" the pink haired kunoichi said smiling. "I already have an idea about cooking, thanks to the special food pills that I make, so ramen isn't this hard. I just need a little practice!"

"I just wanted to learn how to cook ramen, because I know that you really like it, Naruto-kun" the dark haired kunoichi stammered.

"Okay then" Naruto said "Will you bring me two bowls of miso-ramen for starters?"

"Of course! Two bowls of miso-ramen coming right away! Hinata, can you bring me the bowls?" Sakura said as she started making the soup.

"This is so great! Ramen prepared by Sakura-chan! I knew that everything would be fixed once I came here, but this is even better than I imagined!" Naruto thought happily.

"There you go Naruto. Enjoy!" Sakura said, as she put a large bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling, as he grabbed two chopsticks. "Okay then, I'm getting my fill for today! Itadakimasu!" he said, as he ate a large bite of noodles. He suddenly stopped, while he was chewing. His face turned red and he started sweating.

"So, how is it?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Do you like it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking anxious as well.

Naruto swallowed his bite and smiled forcibly, but then smoke started coming out of his ears. "It's hot! Katon, Gokayu!" he said as he threw flames from his mouth, and collapsed on the bench.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata said dramatically.

"I think we made it too spicy, Hinata. Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto managed to say. "I just, don't think I can eat anymore" he said, before collapsing again.

Naruto got out of the shop nearly crying. "I can't even eat ramen today! What's going on, this day?" he yelled.

"Are you okay Naruto? What's going on?" Naruto heard someone behind him. He turned around and smiled happily.

"Iruka-sensei! Huh?" Naruto said excited as he saw his first sensei, but he stopped surprised, as he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a pretty, purple haired, young woman that Naruto had first seen in the chuunin exams. "Iruka-sensei, why are you with the scary sensei?" he asked.

"Scary sensei, huh? Now is this a proper way to greet someone? This wasn't very nice, you know" the purple haired woman said, as she leaned next to Naruto's cheeks.

"Calm down, honey! I'm sure that Naruto wasn't trying to be rude" Iruka said with a kind smile. "And you, Naruto, this is no way to talk to Anko-chan. I think you should apologize" he said to Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that I'm having a tough day and… Did you just say honey? Don't tell me that you two are together" Naruto said.

"What's wrong with that? You don't think we should be together?" Anko asked.

"It's not that, it's just, I never imagined you guys dating" Naruto said defensively. "When did you get together anyway?" he asked.

"Well, it's kinda of a funny story" Iruka started to say.

"Come on Iruka-kun, you promised that we were going to the dango shop!" Anko said with a sweet voice after wrapping Iruka's arm.

"Ah, yeah, of course Anko-chan! Naruto, I'll tell you the story some other time, okay? We got to go now, see you later" Iruka said, and left with Anko on his side.

"Everyone, somehow, has a date today!" Naruto mumbled, with a grumpy face. As he turned around he saw a tall guy, dressed in black coming towards his side. "Oh man, I was afraid of that!" he thought panicked. "Hey, Kankuro how's it going?" he asked with a casual smile.

"Hey, you're Naruto right? Have you seen my sister?" the sand shinobi asked.

"Well, she is with Kiba, I think" Naruto stammered, sweating a little.

"With Kiba?! You mean that guy with the dog? Why is she with that guy anyway? What did she find in him?" Kankuro said.

"I don't know. He was dressed like Shino and, apparently, for some reason, your sister liked that" Naruto said.

"Damn you Shino! Wait until I find you! You, and that other guy with the dog!" Kankuro said angrily and left. Naruto signed.

"Tough day?" he heard a voice behind him.

"You have no idea!" Naruto said "Wait, this voice" he thought and turned around quickly "SASUKE?!" he yelled on top of his voice.

"Hello there, Naruto. Long time, no see!" the raven haired shinobi said casually.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"I'm back!" Sasuke said simply "And I'm not alone! I believe you know my brother, don't you?" he said, as he pointed at someone behind him.

"Hello Naruto-kun" a taller, a dark haired, young man greeted kindly.

"Hello Itachi. Wait, what?! Uchiha Itachi?! What is going on here?" Naruto asked, on the brink of insanity.

"We made up!" Sasuke said. "You see, we were about to kill each other, when we sat down, talked it through, and realized that it was all a big misunderstanding, and we had lost all this time for nothing. So, we decided to go on a picnic to make up for all the lost time! I just came back to the village to pick up some staff, we'll be leaving again shortly."

"Okay Sasuke, I'll be waiting at the village's gate" Itachi said "It was good seeing you again Naruto-kun!" he greeted as he took off.

"Fine, I'll see you in a while, niisan!" Sasuke said. "By the way, Naruto. Sorry for leaving the village and trying to kill you a couple of times. We are good, right? Okay then, see you later!" he said as he took off, leaving Naruto stunned, mumbling something inexplicable.

"ENOUGH! WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY?" Naruto erupted.

"Hello, nine tails boy" he heard another voice near him.

"Now what? Orochimaru?!" Naruto gasped as he saw a pale, long black haired man, with snake like features next to him.

"Yes, it's me Orochimaru" the snake sannin said.

"What are you doing here? You're not taking Sasuke with you again!" Naruto said angrily.

"Who cares about Sasuke? I'm here for you" Orochimaru said, pointing his finger at Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said confused.

"That's right! I don't care about Sasuke's body anymore. I'm here for your body!" Orochimaru said.

"No way! Stay away from me, crazy guy!" Naruto said, as he started running.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back here!" Orochimaru said, as he started chasing him. Naruto was running as fast as he could, with the snake sannin behind him, who was soon followed by Kakashi!

"Hey, Naruto do you want to play in the movie?" he asked.

"I already told you, no!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto, can you give any advice on how to get Tenten?" Neji asked, who started chasing Naruto as well.

"Why would I know something like this? Ask Shino!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want a new house?" Yamato asked, who joined the fray.

"Naruto, do you want to taste my new recipe?" Sakura asked, who joined the continuously larger group.

"Why are all you guys chasing me?" Naruto said, as he got out of the village, still chased by the same crowd.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I see you finally decided to train too! Come on, the loser will do 10000 push-ups on one hand!" Lee said, who started running next to Naruto.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Nice day for a walk" a red haired shinobi, who was sitting on a cloud of sand, said next to Naruto.

"Gaara? Why are you here? Are you flying on your sand?"

"Hey, you better watch ahead of you" Gaara said.

Naruto turned his look in front of him and opened his eyes in surprise. The forest ahead of him was cut by a deep canyon.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Let's jump it!" Lee said and went on ahead.

"This better be a good jump" Gaara said and moved ahead as well.

"Eh? What?" Naruto stammered, but since he was still chased he continued running. He got on the edge of the cliff and jumped. He took some height, but then started falling rapidly. "AAAHH!" Naruto yelled. BANG! Naruto felt something cold and hard under him, and got up rubbing his face. He blinked his eyes and looked around him. He was on top of the floor in his room and it seemed like he had just fallen from his bed. "Phew! It was just a dream!" he said relieved and got up on his bed again. "I shouldn't have eaten that much!" he thought.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you? You look awful! Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked the next morning.<p>

"Not really. You won't believe what kind of dream I had last night!" Naruto mumbled.

**Author's note: Well, trying to write a funny story sure isn't easy. I was thinking of another title for the story, like "WHEN NARUTO EATS A LOT!" but I decided to have a simpler title that wouldn't say too much about the ending of the story. I really hope you liked it and you found it funny, or at least some parts! Since I decided to make this a two shot, I'll upload the next chapter at some point. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of this two shot. I hope you like it! I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>

**A DAY IN KONOHA**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha and four, young shinobi were leaping swiftly from tree to tree through the thick forest outside the village. Uzumaki Naruto stopped at one of the tall trees and he was followed by his teammates.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"It's simple! We will just attack them with the full power of youth and take them by surprise! They won't know what hit them" a tall, dark haired, young shinobi, dressed in a green spandex body suit, said with an enthusiastic voice.

"That's not really much of a plan" a girl with long, blond hair tied in a ponytail said, with an uncertain voice.

"Yeah, maybe you should think of a little more detailed plan fuzzy brows" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"You think?" the dark haired shinobi said, rubbing his chin.

"Naruto, Ino you should listen to what Lee is saying. Why? Because Lee is the leader of this mission" a hooded shinobi said, with a slow, serious voice.

"Fine Shino, we got it, Lee is the leader. You don't have to be so grumpy about it" the blond girl said sighing.

"I'm not being grumpy. I'm just stating the facts" the hooded shinobi said simply. Naruto took a look at his current team. The blond shinobi was teamed with the always enthusiastic and ever energetic Rock Lee, the beautiful but kinda immature at times Yamanaka Ino and the stoic, always serious and kinda grumpy Aburame Shino. And surprisingly, while someone would expect Shino to be the leader of the team, it was Lee! "What kind of random team is this? What was Baa-chan thinking about?" he thought as he sweatdropped. "Hey guys, what are we supposed to do again?" he asked.

"What kind of question is this?" Ino asked sunned.

"We are supposed to take down a group of missing-nin that invaded the village and stole some artifacts? Why? Because they are important, ancient artifacts" Shino explained patiently.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember now" Naruto said.

"It's pretty simple. All we have to do is beat these guys down! Come on everyone, let's move! Let's go Team Youth!" Lee said with his usual enthusiasm as he dashed forward, followed by the rest of the team.

"What kind of name is this?" Naruto yelled. The Konoha shinobi soon caught up with the group of missing-nin that they were after and easily took them down after a short battle.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy" Naruto commented as the four of them got inside the village. They left the defeated shinobi at the entrance of the village to be taken into custody and made their way towards the Hokage mansion, to leave the retrieved artifacts and report their mission. "How did they steal all this stuff anyway? This is the fifth time that this happens in the last month! Come to think of it, I stole that scroll with the forbidden jutsu when I wasn't even a ninja. They should really guard this stuff better!" the blond shinobi said.

"You may be right Naruto-kun, but no reason to worry about it right now. Our mission was a total success!" Lee said with excitement, pumping his fists.

"You know Lee, at first, when I heard that you were going to be the leader of this mission, I wasn't very sure. But you proved me wrong, you were great!" Ino said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Ino-san! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to report the results of our mission to the Hokage. Okay now, I'll make it to the Hokage mansion in five minutes. If I don't, then I'll take 200 push-ups! Here I go" Lee yelled as he dashed towards the large building, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"He, he, that's fuzzy brows! So, what are you guys going to do? Are you going out on a date?" Naruto asked with a sly smile. The other two stared at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Shino and I aren't together" Ino said.

"Really? Oh yeah, that's right you aren't. That's right. My bad, I was just, emm, confused about something" Naruto said hastily, rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile.

"Why would you assume that we are together?" Shino asked.

"Oh, no reason" Naruto said vaguely. "That's right. These two are not actually together. That was just a dream" Naruto thought to himself, remembering of the dream that he had earlier. "Man, that was one crazy dream" he thought smiling.

"It's just a little strange. Why? Because I don't remember ever showing any particular interest in Ino before" Shino said.

"Oh really? What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not pretty or smart enough for you?" Ino said a little annoyed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I never said that. I never denied that you are pretty or smart" Shino said calmly.

"Oh, okay then" Ino said taken aback with a slight blush.

"And it's not like you ever showed any interest in me" Shino continued calmly.

"Well, I haven't thought about it before, but it's not like I don't like you or anything" Ino mumbled still blushing and playing with her fingers in a Hinata like way. Naruto looked at them and sweatdropped.

"This looks vaguely familiar" the blond shinobi thought. "Okay then, guys I am going to Ichiraku to get some ramen. Does anyone of you want to come along?" he asked.

"Sorry Naruto, I need to go back to the flower shop. See you guys later" Ino said as she took off.

"Okay, what about you Shino?" Naruto asked, as he turned towards the hooded shinobi.

"Thanks Naruto, but I also need to do something. Talk to you later" Shino said as he left as well, moving towards the direction that Ino went.

"Fine, if you have to do something. What a guy. And how come the thing that you have to do is where Ino is going? All right then, I am going alone" Naruto said happily as he started walking towards one of his favourite places in the village. "I just hope nothing crazy happens again. Oh wait, that was just a crazy dream. Why am I keep thinking about it?" the blond shinobi said, as he remembered again about the dream that he had a couple of days ago. "Oh well, never mind that, it's time for ramen!" he finished his thinking as he continued his way. Naruto made his way through the village, enjoying the sunny day and greeting the villagers until he ran into two of his closest friends.

"Hey Neji, Tenten, how's it going?" he greeted happily.

"Good morning Naruto" the brown haired girl greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi Naruto, you're back from your mission already?" the stoic shinobi asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy" Naruto said simply, shrugging.

"Where's Lee? He was so excited that he finally became the leader in a mission! Isn't he with you?" Tenten asked.

"Nah, fuzzy brows went to report to Baa-chan about the mission. He was pretty excited about it. Anyway, what have you guys been up to? Why are you holding his arm like this?" Naruto asked as he noticed Tenten's firm grasp on Neji's arm.

"Well, haven't you noticed Naruto? Neji and I are finally together" Tenten said with a wide smile.

"You are? Since when?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well, not for long now. It took a while for mister Grumpy over here to finally make a move and confess his feelings. Honestly, I was a little surprised at first when he started confessing me his feelings. At first, I thought he was joking, but then I remembered that he barely has any sense of humor so I figured that he was actually being serious about it" Tenten said laughing.

"Gee, thanks. Anyway, you don't have to be that surprised about it" Neji said a little annoyed.

"Come on now, you know I'm just kidding Neji-kun! You know how much I loved your confession and how romantic I found it. Are you okay Naruto? You have a funny expression on your face" the brown haired girl asked.

"Huh? No, no, I'm fine. I'm just a little surprised, I guess" Naruto said.

"Okay then, see you later Naruto. Shall we Neji-kun?" Tenten asked with a coy voice.

"Of course, Ten-chan! See you later Naruto" Neji greeted as the two of them continued their way, leaving behind a confused Naruto.

"What just happened? And did he just call her Ten-chan? These two are actually together? That's funny" he thought scratching his head. "Anyway, I'll just be on my way now. I wonder if I'm going to have any other surprises like that" the blond shinobi continued his thinking as he resumed his way. Naruto continued his way until he soon noticed another familiar face, sitting at one of the dango shops.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei" he greeted, as he approached his sensei. The white haired jonin seemed to be taking some notes on some papers and he lifted his head once he heard Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto, I didn't see you there. Here take a seat, I want you to take a look at something" he said.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously, as he took a seat next to his sensei.

"I am thinking about writing a novel. I've already talked to Jiraiya-sama about it, and he said he has no problem about us writing the latest volume of Icha-Icha together. He even gave me some ideas and recommended some good places for research. This is what I've written so far. You have a good experience with the Icha-Icha series. So what do you think?" Kakashi said unusually excited.

"Well, I wouldn't know. You know my opinion about these books Kakashi-sensei. I don't think my opinion would actually help you with this one" Naruto said slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe you are right. Anyway, these are just notes for the moment, I need to go do some more research first" Kakashi said as he picked up his notes and got up.

"Hey, where are you going now?" Naruto said as he got up as well.

"To the hot springs. I told you I that I need to do some more research, didn't I? And Jiraiya-sama said that the hot springs are one of the best places for that" Kakashi said.

"Oh great, now there's two of them" Naruto thought with a deadpan look.

"So, wanna come?" Kakashi asked.

"What? No! And shame on you Kakashi-sensei, you're almost as pervy as Ero-sennin!" Naruto said emphatically.

"Oh come on now Naruto, it's not like you are the most modest guy in the village. You came up with that sexy jutsu, for crying out loud! So, are you sure you don't want to come?" Kakashi said calmly. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"No, I think it would be better if I didn't. My stomach would probably give us away, anyway. I think I really need to go get some ramen" he said after rubbing his grumpling stomach.

"Okay, have it your way then. See you later Naruto, I'll ask you again for your opinion once I have gathered some more material" Kakashi said as he left.

"Sure, I can't wait" Naruto said with a bored expression. "What's the deal with this guy? I knew he was a fan of these ridiculous books, but to actually write one?" he thought as he continued his way. The blond shinobi didn't walk long until he heard someone calling him.

"Hey Naruto, wait" he heard a familiar voice. He turned around only to see another one of his close friends, the chubby but always kind Akimichi Chouji.

"Hey Chouji, how's it going?" Naruto greeted.

"Morning Naruto. Are you going somewhere? I was heading to the BBQ place, do you want to come with me?" the brown haired shinobi said.

"Thanks, but I think I prefer ramen over barbeque right now. Perhaps, some other time. Unless, you want to come with me" Naruto said.

"I really think you should come with me. You can always get some ramen later. Come on, it's a special occasion" Chouji said.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see. Just come with me" Chouji said as the two of them started walking towards the BBQ place. Once they got inside the store, Naruto was surprised to see so many familiar faces gathered at once at the same place. What was even more surprising though, was actually, who were all these people.

"Hey Chouji, you're finally here. And I see you brought Naruto with you" a black haired teenager with his hair tied in pineapple kinda style said.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's going on here?" Naruto asked confused as he noticed the people who were with him. A beautiful, blond girl who had her hair tied in four short pigtails, who was wearing a short, black kimono and black fishnets on her legs and she was carrying a big fan, a tall, young shinobi dressed in a black, full body outfit and had his face painted and a shorter spiky, red haired shinobi who was carrying a large, brown gourd on his back. "Gaara, Gaara's brother and Gaara's sister, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We have names you know" the blond girl said irritated.

"Yeah, how would you like it if I called you shrimp or something like that?" the hooded shinobi said.

"Calm down guys, I'm sure Naruto didn't want to offend any of you" the red haired teen said.

"Yeah, sure. So anyway, what are you all doing here? Are you here for a visit or something?" Naruto asked simply putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, we are waiting for a couple of more people to come" Shikamaru said.

"Who are you waiting for? What's going on here?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Hey, are we late for the party?" a female voice was heard from behind him. Naruto turned to see the newcomers, who made him even more surprised. A beautiful woman with a curvy figure, long blond hair tied in a double ponytail and dressed in a green robe and light, brown pants was approaching them, followed by a pretty, slightly shorter, younger woman with short, black hair a slim figure and dressed in a black robe and, to Naruto's surprise, Lee.

"Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neesan, fuzzy brows! What are doing here? What's going on here?" the blond shinobi asked confused.

"Now that everyone's here I can finally tell you. Shikamaru and Temari-san are getting engaged" Chouji said.

"Huh? Hey this is funny, for a moment I thought you said engaged. Wait, what?!" Naruto yelled in surprise. "You two are getting engaged?! And since when have you two been together in the first place?" he asked loudly.

"Why are you yelling? It's not that surprising, we were pretty much acting like a married couple anyway" Shikamaru said boringly.

"Perhaps but still, getting engaged? Isn't that a little too soon?" Naruto asked.

"Hey do you have a problem with that? Maybe I should knock some wind out of you" Temari said angrily.

"Fine, fine. But why is Tsunade-baachan here?" Naruto said pointing at the blond woman.

"Well, this is an important event. Something like this will strengthen the relationships between our villages. It's only fair for the Hokage to be here, at an event like this" Tsunade said seriously.

"Yeah, right. Now why are you really here?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"What makes you think that I'm here for a different reason?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

"Because I know you" Naruto answered.

"You know Tsunade-sama, I think I will have to agree with Naruto-kun here. Why are we here again? It's not that important" the dark haired woman asked.

"You too Shizune? Fine then, we are here for the booze" Tsunade finally said lifting her hands up.

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled triumphatically, pointing his index finger at her.

"I think Naruto-kun knows you too well Tsunade-sama" Shizune sighed.

"And why are you here fuzzy brows?" Naruto asked turning towards the dark haired teen.

"You need to ask Naruto-kun? There's nothing more youthful than two teenagers confessing their burning and passionate love at the prime of their youth and beginning a new path together!" Lee said with his usual enthusiasm, with fire in his eyes and clenched fists.

"I think you are way too excited about this" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey are we done with the whole engagement thing? I'm getting hungry here" Chouji said rubbing his belly.

"Yeah, and I have something to settle with a certain bug guy" Kankuro said.

"You guys are making me bored" Gaara said lazily.

"Tsunade-sama put down that bottle! We've barely arrived here" Shizune yelled.

"Come on now Shizune, it's an engagement party! And people drink in engagements, there's nothing wrong with that" Tsunade complained holding a bottle.

"That's our youthful Hokage! I have no choice but to join her! Quick give me some of that sake too" Lee yelled.

"I always liked this boy! Here, have a bottle" Tsunade said.

"No, don't give fuzzy brows to drink! He'll tear down the entire place!" Naruto yelled as he tried to take the bottle of sake away. "Gaara can you help me out here" the blond shinobi said as he turned towards Gaara but his jaw dropped in surprise. "No way! He is sleeping! How is that possible?!" he yelled as the red haired shinobi was snoring where he was standing with his arms crossed and his head lowered.

"Well isn't this fun Naruto?" a short black haired shinobi said smiling.

"Sai, where did you come from?" Naruto asked confused.

"I have never seen an engagement party before. This is fun! Oh, and I'm not alone" Sai said pointing at a brown haired shinobi with his thump who was standing next to him.

"Hey everyone" the brown haired shinobi greeted with a smile.

"Captain Yamato, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to congratulate a new, happy couple here. And since they are starting a lovely new life together, I assume that they are going to need a new house, right? I got just the perfect offer for new couples" Yamato said.

"Captain Yamato you are actually selling houses?" Naruto mumbled.

"A new house? That's a little too soon, it's not like we are married already" Temari said.

"See? I told you this whole engagement thing was a bad idea" Shikamaru said grumpily.

"Yeah, perhaps you were actually right on this one" Temari admitted.

"That's it! I'm out of here" Naruto said as he got out of the BBQ place. "Man, that was crazy! Not only these two are together, but they are actually getting engaged? And captain Yamato is selling houses again? I wonder if anything else crazy happens. Okay, from now on, no more stops. I am going straight for ramen" the blond shinobi thought as he decided to continue his way. But before he could start, he saw his sensei walking in front of him, followed by a tall, black haired shinobi dressed in a green spandex full body outfit.

"Come on Kakashi, I already said I'm sorry" the dark haired shinobi said.

"Go away Guy. I'm not in a mood" Kakashi said annoyed.

"Well, that's not a very youthful attitude. I did not expect that from my eternal rival" Guy said annoyed as well.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, bushy brows-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he approached them.

"Oh Naruto, let me tell you what happened. As I told you before, I went to the hot springs to do some research" Kakashi explained. "I found a perfect spot, I took out a pen and my notebook and I started taking notes when this idiot appeared yelling I finally found you, my eternal rival, giving away my spot! I had to get out of there before all those buckets and brushes started falling. Way to go Guy!" Kakashi said as he turned towards the dark haired shinobi.

"Well, the shame is on you Kakashi! What were you doing in the hot springs anyway?" Guy said back.

"I told you already, I needed to take some notes for my book" Kakashi said.

"Take notes? Hah! What, reading those books wasn't enough? Now you want to start writing one too? Or perhaps this is just an excuse so you can peek on hot women. You're as pervy as ever" Guy said.

"Hey guys, why don't we try and relax a little bit?" Naruto said sweating a little and lifting his arms to calm the two shinobi.

"That's it, I've had it with you Guy. Let's settle this" Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Oh, I see that you are being serious about it. That's the spirit Kakashi" Guy said smiling as he clenched his fists. The two shinobi stared at each other intensely for a while and Naruto just waited nervously for the storm to break out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the two of them yelled and Naruto fell head first on the ground.

"Hah, I win this one!" Kakashi said.

"We're not done yet!" Guy said. "Rock, paper, scissors!" they yelled again while Naruto slowly got up.

"I'll just leave" he thought as he continued his way towards the ramen shop, leaving the two jonin behind.

"Good morning Naruto" the blond shinobi heard a familiar girly voice.

"That voice" he thought as he turned around and saw a teenage girl with short, pink hair. "Sakura-chan! Good morning!" he greeted happily with a loud voice and a wide smile.

"Where are you going?" the pink haired girl asked as she walked towards him.

"I'm going to old man Ichiraku to get some ramen. Um, wanna join me?" Naruto asked with a slightly awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura answered with a smile.

"Really? Woohoo, let's go then!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he continued his way along with Sakura. "Ramen with Sakura-chan! Ramen with Sakura-chan! Perhaps this day isn't going to be that bad after all!" he thought happily as they walked together and finally reached the ramen shop. Naruto hopped that it would be just the two of them but, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the case. And he was right since once they got closer, they saw that another familiar face was already there. A young shinobi with short, brown hair dressed in a black jam suit and he was accompanied by a large, white, furry dog.

"Of course" Naruto thought as he sighed heavily.

"Hey, no dogs are allowed here" the old cook said.

"Perhaps, but Akamaru is not just a dog. He is a ninken and he is my partner" the brown haired shinobi said.

"Yeah, but he still gets hair all over the place" the old cook said.

"Fine I'll tell him not to sit on the chairs then" the brown haired teen sighed.

"Hey Kiba, how's it going?" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura. What's up?" the brown haired teen greeted.

"We just came here to get some ramen" Naruto said.

"Both of you? Good, I could use some company" Kiba said.

"You know Kiba, actually" Naruto began saying.

"No problem, we'll hang out with you" Sakura said simply.

"Fine then" Naruto sighed again. The three of them took their seats and made their orders.

"What's with the long face?" Kiba asked noticing Naruto's expression.

"Nothing" Naruto mumbled.

"So are guys on a date or something?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Well, umm, not really. We're just… hanging out, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto stammered.

"Umm, yeah, that's right. Just hanging out, you know like friends" Sakura said with a slight blush.

"She's blushing?! Could it be, maybe she's finally starting to feel something?" Naruto wondered as he started mentally dancing with joy.

"Okay, I got it guys. I won't stay long, I'm just waiting for Hinata here. She said something about a surprise, I don't know. She didn't sound very sure, as usual. Ah, here she comes" Kiba said as he noticed someone coming towards them. Naruto and Sakura turned around as a teenage girl with long, black hair was running towards them. Naruto opened his mouth to greet her, but his mouth fell open in surprise as she came closer. Hinata seemed to had made a couple of changes to her regular outfit. She no longer wore that heavy jacket that she usually had on. Instead, she was wearing a tight, blue tank top and a short, blue skirt that reached just over her knees and a pair of black tights under the skirt. A simple outfit that seemed to really highlight Hinata's slim, yet curvy figure.

"Hello everyone" the black haired girl greeted.

"Hinata?! Is that really you?" Naruto said stunned.

"So this is the surprise that you told me about?" Kiba said surprised as well.

"Yeah, I decided to make a few changes. So, how do I look?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You, you look…" Naruto and Kiba stammered still shocked.

"You look gorgeous Hinata" Sakura, who seemed to have overcome her surprise faster, said with a smile as she got up and patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Really? Thanks Sakura" the dark haired girl said smiling.

"Yeah, you look great Hinata" Naruto finally said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm glad that you like it" Hinata said with a slight blush.

"Would you like to join us for some ramen?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Naruto" Sakura growled.

"What?" Naruto asked blinking innocently.

"Sure, I'd love to" Hinata said happily.

"Nah, let's just leave the two of them alone. Hey Hinata, wanna go get a drink?" Kiba asked as jumped right next to Hinata with a grin.

"Um, sure why not?" Hinata said simply.

"Alright then! Come on Akamaru. See you later guys" Kiba said simply as they left.

"Hey, wait a minute" Naruto yelled.

"You want something Naruto?" Sakura asked slightly irritated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Huh? No, nothing. At least, now it's finally just the two of us, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Well, that was fun but I got to go now. See you later Naruto" Sakura said with a smile as she suddenly turned around to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving too? Hey, did I do something?" Naruto said confused.

"No, it's fine Naruto. I just have a couple of daily chores that I need to take care of. I'll see you later" Sakura said as she took off.

"But, but, you didn't finish your ramen! Damn it, I knew that something like that was going to happen" Naruto groaned.

"Hey Naruto" he heard a voice next to him. Naruto turned around only to see a familiar raven haired shinobi standing next to him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked boringly, certain that nothing would surprise him anymore.

"I'm here to tale my revenge on Itachi. I heard that he's back here" the raven haired shinobi said.

"Itachi, here? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know. That's what I heard when I was looking for him. Aha, there he is! Itachi, I found you!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed at a taller, long black haired young man, who was not very far away from where they were standing.

"Well that was fast! What are you doing here, Itachi?" Naruto asked with a dead pan look.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to get some dango. It's been ages since I last had some" the black haired shinobi said.

"We do have good dango around here" Naruto commented.

"Yeah, I know. I had some earlier" Sasuke said.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I had some good ramen" Itachi said.

"Well, Ichiraku's is right there. I still haven't finished my fill. We can all go get some you know" Naruto suggested simply.

"Never mind that! No, first revenge, then ramen" Sasuke said.

"Foolish little brother, do you really think you're ready to fight me?" Itachi said with his cool voice, as he threw a dango stick that he just finished.

"Of course I am! I trained hard day and night with Orochimaru for this moment" Sasuke proclaimed, as he activated his Sharingan.

"Dude, you really need to get a life" Naruto said.

"That comes from the guy who's still after me and wants me to come back" Sasuke said.

"Ah, touché" Naruto responded.

"Foolish little brother, you really think you can face me. It's true that you have grown stronger, Sasuke. But, are you ready for the real challenge?" Itachi said.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked with a wave of his hands.

"I have absolutely no idea" Sasuke responded.

"I am talking about this!" Itachi said as he pointed at a distance next to him. The three of them turned around and saw a big crowd of girls running wildly towards them.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-sama!" they yelled.

"Oh no, fangirls!" Sasuke said worried.

"Oh boy!" Naruto groaned.

"That's right, fangirls! The one thing that even I am afraid of! Unfortunately for you, I have already seen this one coming and, as always, I have planned ahead. Because, I'm that awesome. So, see ya!" Itachi said, as he turned into a bunch of black crows and flew away.

"Hey, come back here!" Naruto yelled.

"Man, I hate it when he does that! Damn it, don't you hate it too, Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Never mind that. Run!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke. The two of them started running as fast as they could.

"How did I get into this mess again?" Naruto wondered.

"Hey, are those more of them?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked ahead of him and saw another wild group coming from the front, while the previous group was closing in from behind.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" they yelled excited.

"In case we don't make it, I want you to know. I love you man! I'm sorry I was such a prick" Sasuke said.

"I love you too, man! I'm sorry I was so obsessed with bringing you back! There's nothing wrong about travelling, you know, to see new people, new places" Naruto said. The two groups seemed to close in on Naruto and Sasuke even more. There was nowhere left to run.

"Aaahh!" Naruto yelled as he sat up on his bed. "Man, what a dream!" the blond shinobi said as he reached to the drawer next to him to check the morning paper.

"Naruto Shippuden scheduled to reach 500 episodes! Sasuke joins the dark side, and Naruto goes on a galaxy far, far away in order to take him back to Konoha! What the?!"

"Aaahh!" Naruto yelled again as he got up and sat on his bed. "What was that?! A dream inside a dream? Ow, come on now! I really need to stop eating five fills for dinner at night" he said as he rubbed his belly.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me. You had another crazy dream" Sakura said with a deadpan look the next morning.<p>

"You got that one right" Naruto mumbled.

**Author's note: ****Well there goes this chapter. As you probably realized, that was another crazy dream that our favourite shinobi had, eating too much at night can do that! S**ince it was supposed to be a dream I tried to improvise a little bit, just like I did in the previous chapter. I would really like to know what you guys think about it.** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you next time guys! **


End file.
